Soul Mate
by CookieMonsterxx3
Summary: I'm 345 year old vampire and I, Sasuke Uchiha have finally found my soul mate. Out of all the vampires, werewolves, fairies, mermaids, demons. My soul mate, is a fragile, temperamental, caring, klutzy, petite human. OOCness, Romance, Humor,
1. Chapter 1

I'm 345 year old vampire and I, Sasuke Uchiha have finally found my soul mate. Out of all the vampires, werewolves, fairies, mermaids, demons. My soul mate, is a fragile, temperamental, caring, klutzy, petite human. OOCness, Romance, Humor, & a bit Romeo & Juliet .

"talking"

"_thinking" _

"**inner"**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO . _

* * *

><p><strong><em> Soul Mate<em>**

"If here ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever."

~Winnie The Pooh.

* * *

><p>It was a dark cold summers night, lights were flashing around Kohona town square, voices were all over the town.<p>

"Sasuke, you really need to find your soul mate." The blonde vampire said shaking his head with his hand entwine with a dark haired, pearly eyed vampire.

"Naruto, that's like the 10 thousandth time you've said that to him." The female vamp said cuddling into him a bit.

"No worries Hinata, he knows it's true." Naruto spoke kissing her on the forehead.

"Hn." The vampire prince rolled his eyes, "Shut up Dobe."

The blonde glared, looking around seeing every female there was in the festival, vampires to humans. Nothing at all seem to interest or spark inside his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. The vampire prince.

"Sasuke-Sama, you've been alive for 345 years and you still haven't found a soul mate. That's kinda sad." A tall, long dark haired, pearly eyes male said.

"Neji!" A brunette female fairy scolded, her hair tied up into two buns.

"Hn, Tenten. It's not worth it." Sasuke spoke rolling his eyes.

The prince looked forward and rolled his eyes once more. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept walking. He looked around looking at every female. There was supposed to be a spark right? When he sees his soul mate. But every female he saw nothing happened, he wanted to find her. He _needed _her.

* * *

><p>"<em>He's going to kill me!" <em>a pink haired girl mentally yelled, "_I'm so dead."_

She was running her long pink hair flowed behind her as she ran through the town square. She was late, and she couldn't afford to be late to meet her father. He _slapped _her last time she was late for a family mater. She ran as fast as she could almost running into something she looked back and noticed she missed the man on stilts, she looked forward smashing into something _hard._

"owww..." she mumbled raising her left arm placing her hand over her left eye, "I'm so sor-"  
>The female looked up to see dark onyx eyes starring wide at her emerald ones. The male vampire blinked.<p>

"I'm sorry." She said blushing slightly.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared wide eyed at the pink haired girl on the floor in front of him. They were staring at each other like the world had frozen around him. Put his hand out to help her up, he's body acted on its own. Not controlling what he was doing.<p>

"I'm sorry." He heard her say a light blush on her face, she took his hand and Sasuke felt something he has never felt before. It was like a spark.

She took his hand feeling a spark happen between them, as their hands touched she snapped back to reality. He pulled her up.

"I'm sorry," she spoke as she looked at the time, "AH! I'M LATE!"

* * *

><p>"again, I'm sorry!" She said while running away.<p>

Sasuke watched her run, her hair flowing behind her. As she disappeared from his sight he looked back at his hand, "what was…?"

"Teme, do you think.."

"Yeah.."

* * *

><p>"We've been walking for hours!" Naruto whined causing a couple of people looked over raising their eyebrows.<p>

"I swear we've been walking in circles." Tenten sighed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes yet again catching a sight on pink, he stopped and looked towards it. And he saw her, crying.

* * *

><p>"Sakura!" The black haired man yelled, "You're late! Do you know how important this was right?"<p>

"Y-Yes, I'm s-sorry." She said crying.

"Sorry will not cut it!" He raged glaring at her, "You're a disgrace, irresponsible, and pathetic. And yet I still put food in front of you"

"Dad, I-"

His hand raised and slapped her, "Do _not _call me that."

The girl looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, and stop saying I'm sorry. Your embarrassing me."

The girl looked up her tear running down her face, "I didn't mean to be late I was just held up by the hospital an-.. you smell like alcohol, have you been drinking again? "

"What I do doesn't concern you!" He said raising his hand again to hit her.

Sakura cringed waiting for the hit to come but it didn't, she slowly opened her eyes to see a hand had caught her fathers. Sakura slowly turned her head to see the onyx eyes she got lost in before.

"Just leave." The dark haired man spoke his voice practically echoing in her ears.

Sakura turned to her father, his face was covered in fear. The black haired nodded slowly and pulled his hand out of his grip and turn and ran.

"Are you hurt?" His voice was like velvet, making her practically melt by his words.

She looked up, into his eyes again, "Y-yes. Thank you."

"Guys! There you are! We've been looking for you!" A long blonde female yelled.

"Troublesome.." The black haired boy sighed shaking his head.

"I know that voice." The pinkette said pecking around her savour, "Ino?"

"Hi Sakura, so an- SAKURA!" Ino yelled running towards the girl tackling her in a hug.

Ino looked at Sakura, her eyes were kind of puffy and she had red strikes down her face, "Have you been.. crying?"

Sakura looked down her bangs covering her face. Ino looked at her and frowned slightly.

"Did he hit you again?" the blonde said a little angry.

"Ino I-"  
>"No, stop right there missy. No, you're one of the strongest Humans I know okay, Now stop Sakura Haruno. Don't make me call you f-" Ino has cut off by a hand going over her mouth.<p>

"Don't."

Ino laughed moving her hand. Sakura smiled.

"Uhh.. Ino?"

"OH yes, where have you guys been?"

"Walking, in circles." The blonde boy said sighing.

"okay, well anyways. Sakura I would like you to meet Tenten she's a fairy, Neji the vampire. Their soul mates. Naruto and Hinata. Again vampire soul mates. You know Shika." Ino smiled.

"Hello." Tenten smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Hinata smiled.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto grinned, Sakura giggled.

"Hi." Neji smiled.

"Oh, also the vampire prince Sasuke."

Sakura smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"Can Sakura come with us guys!"

"Hn, let's just get a move on."

* * *

><p>After a while of walking Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled, "I wanted to thank you."<p>

"Don't mention it." Sasuke said looking back at her and smirking.

Sakura blushed and smiled.

Ino looked at Sasuke then back at Sakura, then back again.

Ino grinned and put her hands on Sakura's back and smiled, "Sooo, Sakura. What do you think about Sasuke?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked blinking a couple times and

"What do you think, like is he hot and nice. What?" Ino asked slowly pushing her.

"Uh, he's kind. And I won't lie he is good looking.."

Ino grinned as Sakura blinked she realized she was being dragged by Ino, "Ino, if I fall I'm blaming you!"

"OH come one forehead loosen up!" Ino practically yelled.

"Loosen up! How does that make sense pig! This is totally irrelevant at the moment!" Sakura practically yelled back.

"O~, Sakura you got a big vocabulary." Ino laughed.

"I've always had a big vocabulary, I'm surprised you know what the word vocabulary means.."

Ino glared playfully, and Sakura grinned. Ino stopped walking making Sakura almost fall but she caught herself and straightened herself. Sakura looked where Ino was looking; she squinted a bit at the bright lights.

"That's bright.." Sasuke mumbled shoving his hands in his pocket.

"It's pretty." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke smirked at this and softly looked at Sakura. He smirked, almost a smile.

"Let's go on it!" Ino yelled fist pumping, "Sakura you go with Sasuke!"

Ino grinned and lightly pushed Sakura back causing her to stumble back into Sasuke. He caught her so she wouldn't fall. Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke.." Sakura spoke looking into the dark sky, they sat on the Ferris wheel.<p>

"Yeah?"  
>"I know we just meet but, I can't help but feel warm and safe when I'm around you. I've honestly never felt this way about someone before." Sakura said blushing a bit and rubbing the back of her head. Sasuke stared wide eyed at her, a little taken back from what she said. His features soften. Sakura leaned on him a bit, getting closer to Sasuke.<p>

"Sakura.." Sasuke murmured. The pinkette looked up, her face close to Sasuke, his features were soft and inviting. She thought he was the most handsome male she seen. Sasuke moved closer to her his eyes slowly starting to close. Sakura tilted her heads to the side slightly her eyes slowly closing. Their faces inches apart, their lips almost touching and –

BAM!  
>Sakura and Sasuke both jumped and pulled away and looked at the fireworks. Sakura giggled slightly and cuddled slightly back into Sasuke. Making the Uchiha, actually smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Once they got off the Ferris wheel people slowly started leaving the town square, away from the fair. Naruto grinned, holding Hinata's hand pulling her close to him, and smiled kissing her forehead. Sakura and Ino were laughing at Tenten who was having a glaring contest with a fish. Neji blinked at his soul mate and took her hand pulling her away from the fish, "Let's go Tenten before you actually kill the poor fish."<p>

Sakura laughed, and shivered slightly. She hugged herself as she breath out. Suddenly, she felt something warm over her head, she blinked a couple times then put her hand over the warm thing, Sasuke walked out from behind her, "Wear it, it will keep you warm." Was all he said as he slowly walked away. Sakura smiled putting on his sweater; it came down to her mid-thigh and the sleeves covered her hands with a few inches to spare. "It's so big.." she thought aloud.

"You're also really short." Sasuke said looking over his shoulder and smirking at her.

Sakura glared playfully, "I'm not short your just really tall."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, _shorty._"

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms cuddling in his sweater. Taking a whiff of his scent that was on lingering around her nose. The males of the group watched Sasuke tease the girl, they smirked and shock their heads, and he only tease people he was interested in; in this case, his soul mate. But she didn't know that, not yet.

* * *

><p>Hours later, of walking and talking the group finally decided to head home. Everyone left and only Sakura and Sasuke were left, "Do you need a ride home?"<p>

"I.. don't wanna go home.. not just yet." She spoke looking down, "but, thank you."

"Come on. I'll take you somewhere else than." Sasuke said taking her hand and leading her threw the crowed, swiftly dodging everyone. Sakura followed behind him, slightly blushing looking at their hands. Sasuke stopped then turned around and faced Sakura, she looked up and him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you trust me?" Sasuke asked pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah." Sakura spoke her hands on his chest.

The prince smirked, "good."

"Wh-" she was caught off by being lifted up bridal style as Sasuke began to run, and _fast._

Sakura automatically grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt, pulling herself closer to him. Before she knew it they we're by a dark blue Lamborghini reventon. Sakura gapped, "Oh my god! It's a Lamborghini reventon!"

Sasuke blinked at her, "You know this car?"

"Yes! I've always wanted own one but, my father would never get me one though."

"Well, todays you're lucky day." Sasuke smirked opening the door for her.

Sakura grinned and went into the car buckling her seat belt. Sasuke got into the car not even bothering to put on his seat belt.

"Aren't you going to put on your seat belt?"

"Sakura, I'm a vampire 'm practically invincible." He said smirking at her turning the key to start the ignition.

"Yeah but, what if we get into a car accident, and you get impaled straight through the heart?" Sakura argued crossing her arms.

"It won't hurt me, it wouldn't even go threw me probably just get crushed."

"Then how do you die than? Sun light?" She asked.

"No."

"Do you sparkle in the sun?"

"I'm not from twilight Sakura."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He shook his head.

"Ok, OH! Do you feed of blood?" Sakura asked curiously.

"No, we have pill supplements for that."

Sakura sighed looking out the window, watching the trees pass by her. "Where we going?"

"Café."

"Yum. You can eat human food?"

"Yeah. Again, this is not twilight or Dracula or anything like that."

"Sorry, I'm just curious.. there's been a lot of people coming into the hospital with blood loss and not even been scratched. But bitten."

"Do you think I did it?"

"Oh no! I'm just trying to figure out what could have caused this.."

"I see.."

It was silent after that, an almost calming presence in the car. Sakura cuddled into Sasuke's sweater more, she leaned against the window and closed her eyes. Sasuke watched her cuddle into the sweater from the corner of his eye. The male couldn't help but stair at her, in his eyes she was the most beautiful female he's ever seen, and he turned his head to watch her more clearly. Sakura's eyes fluttered open feeling someone's eyes on her; she looked over at Sasuke and blinked. Sasuke's eyes widened as he blushed slightly, he looked away staring at the road ahead. She giggled and looked back out the window, they suddenly came to a stop. Sasuke looked at her, "Where here."

Sakura smiled and undid her seat belt. Before she had a chance the door opened for her.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled and got out of the car.

The door shut behind her as they walked into the café. A bell rang as they opened the door. The female cashier looked over at the two and shot a flirty smile at Sasuke, Sakura noticed this and began to suppress her laughter not wanting to offend anyone. Sasuke looked down at Sakura, hearing her almost start to laugh, he small pale hand was over her mouth trying to hide the fact that she was almost in tears laughing. Lucky her, the cashier didn't seem to notice.

"What will you be having?" The cashier asked sweetly playing with her hair.

Sasuke looked at Sakura who was still deciding.

"I'll have a medium coffee please."

"And you ma'am?" She asked harshly.

"A strawberry smoothie please." The pinkette smiled.

The cashier nodded, "your total comes to $2.24."

Sakura reached into her pocket to grab her money to pay half but Sasuke beat her too it, by paying the whole thing.

"I'll call you when its ready."

Sasuke nodded as he grabbed Sakura's hand and lightly pulled her to a booth near a window.

"You know Sasuke, I could have paid for myself." Sakura stated sitting across from him.

"Aa, but I wanted to pay for you. I am the one taking you out."

Sakura was silent for a minute, "Thank you."

Once they got there drinks the sat in silence, Sakura was playing with her straw as Sasuke took a sip of his coffee.

"So, what does the vampire prince do for fun?" Sakura asked tilting her head slightly and smiling.

Said prince looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Train."

"For fun?" She asked raising her eyebrow and took a sip of her smoothie.

The boy nodded, "Pretty much."

Sakura giggled slightly, "I see."

"What do you do for fun shorty?"

Sakura glared, "I go to the hospital and work."

"Doing what? Nursing?" He asked smirking.

"No, I'm a doctor. The _head _doctor thank you very much."

Sasuke's smirk grew wider, "My apologises."

* * *

><p>Sasuke stop the car at Sakura's house. It was big, and dull but had a beautiful cherry blossom garden. Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke smiling sadly, "I'll see you later."<p>

"What? Miss me already?" he smirked.

"Oh of course." Sakura said sarcastically.

Sasuke smirked once more, Sakura undid her seat belt and opened the door, she bit her lip and looked back at Sasuke, "Thank you." She said quickly kissing his cheek and ran out of the car shutting the door and running to the front door of her house. She hesitated for a second and looked back waving goodbye as she turned around opening her door and walking in.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!<p>

R&R , I'll to trying my best to update this story regularly!

Thank you ! ^^

~Cookie


	2. Chapter 2

THIS WILL COME IN HANDY;

"talking"

"_thinking_"

"**inner**"

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO .

* * *

><p>SOUL MATE<p>

_ Chapter Two_

"One look at your smile and I could see the light shining everywhere."

~Aladdan.

* * *

><p>Previously; <em>Sasuke stop the car at Sakura's house. It was big, and dull but had a beautiful cherry blossom garden. Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke smiling sadly, "I'll see you later." <em>

_ "What? Miss me already?" he smirked._

_ "Oh of course." Sakura said sarcastically. _

_Sasuke smirked once more, Sakura undid her seat belt and opened the door, she bit her lip and looked back at Sasuke, "Thank you." She said quickly kissing his cheek and ran out of the car shutting the door and running to the front door of her house. She hesitated for a second and looked back waving goodbye as she turned around opening her door and walking in._

* * *

><p>"Dad, I'm home.." Sakura hesitated.<p>

Said man walked through the kitchen door leaning on the hinge, he looked at her a bottle of beer in his hand. He glared at her, "Sakura, your past curfew."

"My curfew is 11:30, its only 11:00." Sakura said looking at the time.

"Do _not_ talk back Sakura." He glared grabbing her arm and dragging her to her room upstairs. Sakura winched at his grip. He threw her in her room and slammed the door shut looking it.

"Don't think about picking the lock like last time! You pathetic idiot!"

Sakura fell on her bed moving into a ball a tear ran down her face, when it came to her dad she felt so weak and helpless. She could stand up to anyone, but not her dad. She _hated_ it. She sniffed smelling Sasuke again, she immediately clam down she felt a peace, her eyes slowly opened she looked down at the sweater she smiled slightly.

"_Sasuke.."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked into his room taking off his white t-shirt to reveal his nicely toned abs. He lied down in his bed closing his eyes, he's breaths even.<p>

"_Sasuke.." _

Sasuke jumped shooting up from his bed, he looked around, "Sakura?"

Sasuke stood up and shook his head, and walked into the washroom, splashing water in his face. Drops ran down his face cooling him off.

"_Sasuke.." _

The boy jumped again he put a hand over his left eye, "Sakura.."

* * *

><p>Sakura lied in her pajamas shorts and Sasuke's sweater, she was slightly crying and saying his name over and over. His named seemed to calm her down, and make her feel at peace. She cuddled into the sweater more not even bothering to put her blankets over her she soon fell asleep finally at peace.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke lied on his bed, listening her say his name over and over, he loved the way she said his name, it was gentle and peaceful. She closed his eyes shortly falling asleep after. He wanted Sakura, he couldn't stand it anymore..<p>

* * *

><p>The bright sun shine through the windows, the light shined on a sleeping human. Her breaths were even and calm, her emerald eyes fluttered open harshly greeting the sun she winched sitting up from her bed opening the baloney doors. She opened them, the curtains and her pink hair blowing in the wind. She walked over to the railing admiring the cherry blossom petals floating all around some blowing into her room and dancing around her. She closed her eyes feeling the wind lightly hit her skin.<p>

"Sakura.."

Said girl jumped and faced onyx eyes.

"Sasuke?" Sakura breathed out, "How'd you get on the 3rd floor?"  
>"Jumped.."<p>

Sakura gaped at him, "Jumped? Are you serious?"

Sasuke smirked, "Vampire remember?"

"Yeah." Sakura giggled.

Sasuke shook his head and came closer to Sakura, "Nice sweater"  
>Sakura blushed and brought her hand up to below her chin, "I hope you realize you're not getting this back."<p>

"I've noticed."

Sakura looked at his eyes getting lost. Sasuke was now just in front of her, he pulled her closer to him looking softly at her.

"You were calling my name last night weren't you?" Sasuke asked looking into her eyes.

"Yeah.." Sakura blushed.

"I could hear you.." Sasuke spoke leaning closer to her lips.

A single tear fell from Sakura's face as she went onto her toes and kissed Sasuke on the lips.

Sakura felt a spark she never felt before, she found him. The man of her dreams, her soul mate. And it only took her 16 years.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura both lied on Sakura's bed cuddling, Sakura in a ball her head on his shoulder as she fiddled with his black cross necklace. Sasuke watched her as he slowly petted her hair.<p>

"Sasuke.."  
>"Hm?"<br>"Did you know we were soul mates?"

"Yeah."  
>Sakura stopped fiddling with the necklace and held it in her long slim fingers, "Why didn't you tell me?"<p>

"Cause, I couldn't. The legend states each soul mate has to find out on their own."

"But, how'd you find out?" she asked fiddling with it again.

Sasuke smirked, "When I helped you up yesterday when you ran into me."

Sakura blushed, "Really? Wow."

"I needed you even more from then on."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and kisses him lightly on the lips she pulled back and slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Where's Sasuke?" a dark hair women asked looking at her eldest son.<p>

"He said he was going to see a girl." The 350 year old vampire smiled at his mother.

"His soul mate by any chance?"

"I believe so, he was in a rush to get out."

The dark haired female smiled softly, "I can't wait to meet her."

* * *

><p>"Sakura!" Her father yelled stopping up the stairs.<br>Sakura's eyes widen, "Sasuke, you have to leave. My father will kill me if he sees you."

Sasuke looked at her and was about to protest but sighed and kissed her forehead before disappearing.

"_I'll see you later. That's a promise."_

Sakura smiled at his voice running through her head. She closed her eyes and pretend to sleep.

"Sakura! Up now!" He yelled storming into her room.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, she sat up and rubbed her left eye. "Daddy?"

Sakura's father was a bit taken back by this, "Just, just get up."

The pinkette watched her father leave her room, her eyes slightly wide. She made him calm down, by calling him 'daddy'. She smiled softly at herself and got up and walked into the shower. She walked out dripping wet and a towel around her slim body. She walked over to her closet and step inside putting clothes on. Sakura walked out in light blue denim skinny jeans, a white tank top and a light, baby pink sweater.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked into his house looking down, he shut the door and turned around looking up to see his mother, father, brother, and his future sister in-law staring at him grinning. Sasuke blinked and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Itachi, told us you were out meeting a _girl_." His mom, Mikoto smiled.  
>Sasuke blushed slightly then glared at his brother.<p>

"What?" The eldest smirked.

"Sasuke, is she..?" Fugaku, Sasuke's father asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded.

Itachi's fiancé grinned and clapped her hands together, "This is perfect! Little Sasuke-kun is all grow up!"

Itachi smiled at his fiancé, "Emiko, please. Your embarrassing the boy."

"And you're not?"

Itachi smirked and kissed his blue eyed, blonde vampire fiancé.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked down stairs stopping in front of the piano room, she looked in it and sighed softly and continued walking. She looked on the couch and saw her bad sleeping she sighed and put a blanket over him. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note for her dad. She than left searching her cell for Sasuke, remembering him take it and put his number in it.<p>

Sasuke stared at his arguing family, he sighed at them. He heard his cell go off, he picked it up and answer.

"Hello?"  
>"Hey Sasuke."<p>

"What's up?"

It was silent for a while, "I hear yelling. Is everything okay?"  
>The young Uchiha smirked, "My parents, bother, and my bro's fiancé are just arguing what you look like."<p>

The arguing stop as they slowly looked at Sasuke, curiously.

"Sakura, stop blushing." He sighed and moved the phone away from his ear and facing it to the opposite direction.

"I AM_ NOT_ BLUSHING!" she screamed into the phone. Sasuke moved it back and smirked.

"Get that smirk off your face." Sakura murmured into the phone.

* * *

><p>"How do you know if I'm smirking or not?"<p>

Sakura shook her head and looked up at the sky.

"Invite her to dinner!" she heard someone well though the phone.

"My mom would like to know if you van come over for dinner." Sasuke asked.

Sakura giggled, "so I've heard. Sure, why not."

"What about you're dad?"

Sakura was silent for a moment, she sighed, "He doesn't care, that is if I'm home before 11:30.."

"So you can come?"  
>"Yeah, I just have to finish my shift at the hospital, which ends in about an hour."<p>

"Alright, I'll pick you up then."

Sakura smiled, "Mkay, see you."

"Yeah, bye."

Sakura shut her phone and smiled. She looked at the calendar, "_17 tomorrow, I can't wait."_

* * *

><p>Sakura walked outside the hospital and stretched. She yawned and adjusted her sweater.<p>

"Sakura."

Sakura looked over and smiled, she walked over to the car and got in. "Hey Sasuke."

"Hey." He looked at her, "You ready to meet my family?"

Sakura giggled, "I'm not gonna lie, but I'm kinda nervous."

"Don't be, they'll like you."

Sakura smiled sadly, "But what if they don't?"

Sasuke shook his head and kissed her, resting his forehead on hers, "That won't make me stop loving you."

Sakura laugh, "I love you."  
>Sasuke smirked and kissed her forehead.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke turned into the gates and drove around the huge garden, his house.. Mansion was separated from the town. In a little forest area. Sakura smiled softly at the garden, she tilted her head and sighed dreamily.<p>

"You like?"

"The gardens gorgeous, and so is you're house.. er, mansion."

Sasuke smirked, and parked outside the house. He got out and threw the keys to the bell hop and opened the door for Sakura. Sasuke held his hand out to her and smirked. She gladly took it and step out of the car, she locked her fingers with Sasuke's and leaned on his slightly.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked smirking at her.  
>Sakura smiled and nodded and walked up the stairs with Sasuke close by her side. The maids opened the doors for Sasuke and Sakura smiling and nodding at them. Sakura looked around; there was a huge stair case that could easily fit 40 people in a straight line with room to spare. The front hall had t tall ceiling, the Uchiha symbol embroidered on flags.<p>

"Sasuke, your back." A dark haired male said walking towards them, his hand softly holding a small slender one. Sakura looked over and blinked, she looked at the female a bit taken back. Her platinum blonde hair came down to just below her collar bone, as the hair at the back came down to mid-back area and swayed peacefully behind her; Her icy blue eyes sparkled in the light and she had a killer smile. Her pale feature topped it off, with just one smile making any male melt. Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement then looked at Sakura, he squeezed her hand softly, making the girl turn to him. She then blinked again shacking out of her thoughts. Sasuke smirked and looked forward at his brother.  
>"Itachi, this is Sakura."<br>"Nice to meet you Sakura." Itachi smiled holding his hand out.  
>Sakura took it and smiled, "Nice to meet you too."<br>Itachi took her hand and kissed it, making Sasuke squeeze her hand tighter.  
>Sakura smiled politely squeezing Sasuke's hand back. The blonde giggled, "Hello Sakura-Chan, I'm Emiko. Itachi's soul mate."<br>"Nice to meet you." Sakura smiled talking her hand back from Itachi's grasp and shook hands with Emiko.  
>"Mother, has asked you to take Sakura hear for a tour and then at 7 come back to dinner." He said smirking at his younger brother.<br>Sasuke was glaring at him, "Fine."  
>Sasuke pulled Sakura away and up the stairs, he made a right and sighed losing his tense muscles.<p>

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked a little worried.  
>Sasuke looked at her and smirked, "Sorry, I got a little jealous there."<p>

"Why? It's not like he has a chance." She winked at him.  
>Sasuke smirked and shook his head kissing her cheek.<p>

* * *

><p>After a couple minutes of walking. Sakura stopped and looked in one of the open doors seeing a black piano, her features soften looking at the instrument. Sasuke noticed her stop and looked back, "do you play?"<p>

"I did," Sakura started looking at him smiling sadly, "that was until my mother died. Then I kinda just stopped."

Sasuke pulled her close to him, his eyes shut. His forehead rested on hers as his hands held hers and rested on her hands.  
>"Play. For me?"<br>Sakura looked at him, taken back by his words. "A-alright.."

Sasuke smirked twirling her around and bringing her to the piano, he sat down on the bench and sat Sakura's between his legs, he let go of her hands and wrapped them around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.  
>"Sasuke," she said softly, "I have to move closer to the piano."<br>Sasuke smirked and grabbed the piano, lightly pulling it towards her not want to her to move away from him. The pinkette giggled as her fingers laid on the piano, lightly pushing a couple notes making a sweet smooth noise. Which echoed threw out the halls making everyone stop and listen. Sakura placed both hands on the piano and started to play, her fingers danced along the piano, playing Debussy, Clair de lune.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the mansion raised their heads to the music softened expressions.<p>

Mikoto smiled and leaned against Fugaku. Emiko and Itachi stopped behind the couch and listen, they both looked at each other and smiled. Mikoto smiled and turned on the TV, and flicked it to the security cameras, and put it on the music room. Emiko and Itachi watched the TV. Seeing the pinkette's fingers slowly dance along the piano and seeing the youngest Uchiha's softened features holding Sakura.

"Why can't you do that to me?" Mikoto glared playfully ay her husband.

"Cause, you don't play piano." He smirked kissing her then standing up.

* * *

><p>Sakura's hands played the last few notes and slowly fell off the piano.<p>

"It's been so long." Sakura commented smiles softly to herself and looked at Sasuke leaning her head back on his shoulder. Sasuke nuzzled his nose into her neck, "That was amazing.."  
>Sakura smiled softly and shook her head slightly. Sasuke looked up resting his lips on hers softly kissing her.<p>

* * *

><p>Emiko and Mikoto both squeaked seeing Sasuke kiss her. The males of the family stared wide eyed at the TV.<p>

"I raised a romantic son!" Mikoto cheered happily.

"he .. and then he.." Itachi mumbled to himself in disbelief.

Emiko giggled, "Sasuke-kun is so cute!"

Fugaku still stared at the TV in shook. Un-moving, his mouth wide open.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood up and pulled Sasuke up with her. He obeyed and walked out of the music room with Sakura. Sasuke showed her around more and watched her facial expressions. Sasuke stopped at his room and pointed at it, "My room."<p>

Sakura chuckled and walked into it, she lightly pushed the double door open and stepped inside, he had a big room, with huge windows along the back and side his bed in the middle of the windows.

"Are you sure this isn't twilight" Sakura asked looking around stopping her eyes at the balcony.

Sasuke smirked and hugged her from behind, "Again, positive."

"Okay, whatever you say."

Sasuke shook his head, he grabbed her hand. "Come on, I wanna show you something."

* * *

><p>Sakura gaped at what she saw, he eyes scanned the whole place. The wind blew, blowing the cherry blossom petals around. The female stepped forward and admired it's beauty. Sasuke walked up beside her and took her hand, bringing her to the hammock. They both lied down, cuddling with each other on the hammock. The petals blew around, dancing around the two. A single petal landing on Sasuke's forehead. Sakura giggled and slightly shifted on top of Sasuke and lifted the petal and twirled it around her finger, the petal slipped through her fingers. Floating away, off in the distance. Sasuke smirked and swiftly caught a fallen cherry blossom flower, he twirled it in his fingers and placed it in her hair. Sakura blushed slightly, then smiled and lied her head down. She closed her eyes. Feeling Sasuke's warmth, the boy wrapped his arms around her smiling softly and closed his eyes.<p>

Mikoto stepped outside and smiled looking at her son and future daughter-in-law. "Sorry to disturbed you two but, dinner!"  
>Sasuke looked over at his mother and nodded, he looked over to Sakura and poked her cheek causing her eyes to slowly open.<p>

"Diner.."

* * *

><p>HOPE YOU LIIIIKED!<p>

Next chapter comingggggg !

R&R ^^-

~ cookie


	3. Chapter 3

"talking"

"thinking"

"inner"

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO .

**Oh my goodness, writer's block to the max! I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you!**

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE STORY, .. besides the plot line.

* * *

><p>SOUL MATE<p>

_ Chapter Three_

"In Upendi."

~Rafiki (The Lion King- Simba's Pride).

* * *

><p><em>Previously; Mikoto stepped outside and smiled looking at her son and future daughter-in-law. "Sorry to disturbed you two but, dinner!" <em>

_Sasuke looked over at his mother and nodded, he looked over to Sakura and poked her cheek causing her eyes to slowly open. _

_ "Diner.."_

* * *

><p><strong>DATE; 27<strong>**TH**** MARCH**

Sakura nodded and sat up, Sasuke watched her stand up. Missing her warmth. Sakura placed her hand on the hammock, "Come on lazy."

Sasuke groaned and moved his arm on top of his eyes, he looked over at the girl, "Only if you play another song for me on the piano after diner."

Sakura smiled softly and nodded, the vampire smirked and took her hand and walked her inside. Sakura giggled at him, looked at the cherry blossom in her hair she took it out and blew it. It floated away and landed in the pond along with another flower. Sakura smiled and looked back at Sasuke and stepped into the house.

Sasuke pulled out a chair for Sakura, she smiled and sat down as Sasuke sat down beside her. Taking her hand in his. The chefs came out with the plates of food and sat them down in front of everyone. A couple minutes past of eating and silence.

"Sakura, you're a talented pianist." Mikoto smiled.

Sakura blinked and look up blushing slightly, "Thank you."

Sasuke stopped eating, he slowly pulled the fork out of his mouth.

"Sasuke, you were so romantic."  
>Sasuke practically chocked on the piece of meat in his mouth, he looked away from everyone and coughed. Sakura covered her mouth and was blushing madly. She giggled slightly. Sasuke looked over at her and raised an eyebrow at his giggling soul mate. The pinky looked at him smiling, and giggling a bit once more. Sasuke was a bit confused but smirked and shook his head and continued eating.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura was lying down on Sasuke's bed playing with sheets. Onyx eyes watched her, the owner of those eyes smirked and lied on his back beside Sakura. Sakura looked at him and smiled closing her eyes and lightly putting her head on his. Sakura lowered her lips onto his, Sasuke kissed her back wrapping his arms around her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, Sasuke sat up bringing her with him. The pinkette adjusted herself into a comfortable position.<p>

"SASUKE!" A blonde boy yelled pushing the doors open. The boys eyes widened, "OH MY GOD!"

Sasuke and Sakura pulled away, both turning their heads towards the door.

"told you- you should have knocked." Neji sighed leaning against the door.

Sakura blushed, slightly hiding behind Sasuke, the Uchiha glared.

"Naruto, I would duck if I were you." Tenten sighed leaning on Neji.

Naruto was about to ask why then it hit him. Literally.

Sakura sighed as she sat on Sasuke's bed and watched poor Naruto get punch.

Tenten looked into the room, "Hey SAKURA!"

Sakura jumped slightly and looked at Tenten and sheepishly smiled.

"Sakura's in there?" She heard someone gasp. Sakura raised an eyebrow as she stood up looking at the door soon being tackled by a blonde beauty, with a loud thud.

"Ow.." Sakura groaned rubbing her head.

The blonde mermaid grinned, "Suck it up buttercup!"

Sakura glared then sighed, "Whatever you say. Pig"

Ino glared then stood up, she grabbed her wrist and pulled the pinky off the floor and dragged her outside of the room. Sakura blinked as she was soon pushed into Sasuke. Ino examined them for a couple of moments.

"Aw! There such a cute couple!" Ino chirped.

Sakura stared at her for a moment gaping, at her best friend. "Who _are _you?"

"Ino of course!"

Sakura placed both her hands on Ino's shoulders and violently shook her, "No, I'm serious who are you?"

"Forehead!" Ino screamed.

The pinky stopped, "Thank god, I thought you were taken by aliens or something!"

Everyone blinked, "_Did we miss something?"_

_ "_Ok, just because I didn't do anything when you called me pig doesn't mean that I'm an alien or something!" Ino sighed and shook her head.

Sakura glared for a second then blinked, "wait.. what are you guys doing here anyway?"

Hinata smiled and looked at Sakura, "The Huuyga household is practically next door."

"I live here too!" Naruto grinned.

"Shikamaru, Ino and I work here." Tenten smiled.

Sakura blinked, "Doing?"  
>"Stuff like cooking."<p>

"Ino can't cook.."

Ino fumed, "I so can!"

"Since when?"

"since always! And besides …I don't cook."

Sakura sighed, "Than what do you do?"

Ino grinned proudly, "I'm the party planner!"

"I could guessed that.." Sakura said thoughtfully, "Then what does lazy do?"

Shikamaru yawned, "I cook."

Sakura put her finger on her chin, "true."

Ino grinned, "By the way Sasuke. The family party is next weekend and your mother would like to know if Sakura is coming."

"Yeah. Sakura's coming."

Sakura blinked, she looked back at Sasuke and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke smirked and shook his head, grabbing her hand and leading her to the piano room. Sakura blinked for the ump-tenth time and tilted her head curiously. The now ditched teenagers blinked, "Did we miss something?"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke? Where we going?"<p>

Said boy smirked, "you promised me remember?"

Sakura tilted her head, and blinked. "OH!"

"Dunce.."

"Shut up. It's not my fault we got distracted.."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened the door to the piano and shut it behind them. Sasuke looked at his girlfriend and smiled gently bringing her to the piano. Sakura smiled and unhooked her hand from his and sat him next to her, he lied her fingers on the keys. "You wanted to hear another song right?"

The male nodded putting them back in the position they were sitting in when they first sat here. Sakura breathed in and let it out in a sigh. She pressed a couple keys and began to play. Her fingers once again dancing along the keys playing a perfect melody of 'Bella's Lullaby' composed by Carter Burwell. The sound once again echoing through the halls. Ino's eyes widened and she began to run, her feet taking her towards the noise, the once again ditched teens blinked and followed after her. They all skidded to a stop in front of the music room watching the couple sit peacefully as the females hands made a perfect tune. Others stared in awe and Naruto's mouth was practically on the floor his eyes widen in shock. Sakura finished the short song taking her hand off the piano, her eyes turning and facing the door where her best friend and newly found friends stood. The pinkette raised an eyebrow and the onyx eyed male followed her vision, the male glared. Sakura blinked once more, Ino's eyes were wide.

"Naruto-Kun, shut your mouth you're gonna catch flies." Mikoto giggled walking over to the group. Naruto blushed and closed his mouth and looked away slightly. Sakura giggled and leaned against Sasuke, the female closed her eyes a soft smile on her lips.

"Next thing you know, Sasuke is gonna quiet glaring." Ino stated.

"I doubt that." The eldest Uchiha sighed leaning against the door frame. Sasuke's glare intensified. Sakura giggled and opened her left eye, "When he quits glaring it's gonna be the apocalypse."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he stood up bringing Sakura with him, the pinkette blinked she looked at Sasuke. His onyx eyes still too busy having a glaring contest with his brother. Sakura sighed and faced Sasuke, she raised her finger and poked his forehead, causing him to look down at her. His gaze softened, her eyes gleamed with laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know."

"How do you _not _know?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Sasuke blinked. He was confused, Sakura laughed once more shaking her head. Sakura stepped to the side away from the piano and pulled out her phone, she sigh. 11:00, 30 minutes to get home. Sasuke pecked over the girls shoulder, he let out a small disappointed sigh. He muttered a quick 'come on love' which caused Sakura to giggle, the male grabbed her hand gently and pulled her past the crowed and towards the garage.

"Bye Dear!" Mikoto smiled.

Sakura waved bye and looked over to Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>11:30pm<strong>

Sakura smiled as she watched the car drive away. She bit her lip and faced her house walking in, "_strange.." _She thought to herself. Her father didn't even pipe a smart remark, she took of her shoes and tossed them to the side of the grand entrance. She walked into the living room, her father hasn't move from the spot she left him at. Her eyes widen she ran to her father's side and check his pulse, it was slow, _very _slow. The pinkette panic, he wasn't breathing.

"May-Chan!"

"Sakura-Sama? What's wrong?" The brunette asked bowing slightly.

"Get the car. _Now!"_

* * *

><p><strong>11:50pm<strong>

"Sakura?"

Said girl looked up, her eyes filled with tears, red streaks down her cheeks. Sakura ran, practically leaping into Sasuke's arms. She cried more, his arms wrapped around her, he lowered his head to rest on hers. Sakura gripped the back of his shirt, her face berried in his chest.

"It's alright, I got you." He whispered to her. Sakura nodded slowly, she slid her hands to his chest and pushed herself up a little. She looked into his eyes, her breath evening out, he tears slowed. Sasuke brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry, please."

"Sasuke," she breathed, "I'm scared. What if.. what if he doesn't get better?"

"He will Sakura, He will."

"But- But what if he doesn't?" Sakura asked hugging him again.

Sasuke's eyes softened, "He will." Sakura looked up at him, her eyes getting tear again.

"Don't cry."

"But, what if he doesn't make it?" Sakura cried hiding her head in his chest, "Sasuke, I'm scared."

"Don't be, love." He spoke, taking her chin making her look up at him. Sasuke wiped the tears away, "I don't like seeing you cry."

Sakura nodded pecked him. Sasuke smiled slightly and took her hand and brought her over to a chair sitting her down, and sitting beside her. The pinkette lifted the armrest and leaned into Sasuke. The vampire looked at her putting an arm around her, Sakura cuddled into his warmth. Or, at least what she called warmth. Sasuke looked up at the clock. 12:00. He looked at Sakura and lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Happy Birthday."

"Not my worst, not my best."

"Not your worst?"

Sakura sighed cuddling into him more, "My.. My mother died on my 5th birthday."

Sasuke frowned at her wrapping both arms around her and pulling her somewhat on his lap.

"Where is she?" a loud bombing voice echoed through the hospital.

Sakura's head shot up and looked at her mentor, she regretfully jumped off of Sasuke and ran to her blonde haired mother-like figure. Said blonde women spotted the pink and wrapped her arms around her pulling her into her, both females falling to the ground. Sakura practically on the busty women's lap. Sasuke watched his mate and old family friend hug.

"Tsunode."

"Uchiha Sasuke, long time no see." Tsunode sighed petting the pinkette's hair.

"Tsunode.. he's.. he's.." Sakura mumbled.

"Shhh, Sakura. We're gonna do what we can't." The blonde hushed her.

Sakura nodded both females stood up, Sakura again rubbing away her tears. Sasuke grabbed her hand pulling her into him. Tsunode smiled slightly, "Happy Birthday Hun."

"Tsunode! We need you!" A nurse called bursting through the doors of Sakura's Dad's room.

Tsunode nodded and rubbed the pinkie's head and running towards the room. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand bringing her back to their seats and sat down again, Sakura sat down and sighed. Putting her legs over Sasuke's lap and rested her head on his shoulder, Sasuke put an arms around her, resting her hand just on her lower back. She let out a sigh her eyes growing heavy.

"Sleep Love, I'll wake you when you the nurse or Tsunode come back."

That was the last thing she heard before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>12:25am DATE; 28<strong>**TH**** MARCH **

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, what am I ever gonna do with you?"

Said boy looked up raising an eyebrow up at the familiar voice. A female blonde stood there hands on her hips, smirking at the male. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't get any ideas Tsunode. She's _my _soul mate."

Tsunode chuckled, "I know, so wake up _your _soul mate so I may speak to her."

Sasuke sighed feeling Sakura cuddled into him more, he turned his head to get a better look at her and moved his mouth to her ear.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." He whispered. Sakura groaned slightly causing the vampire to chuckle softly. Her eyes fluttered open, she moved her hand to her eye rubbing the sleep away. Tsunode chuckled, "No only have you made the youngest Uchiha show public display of affection you also managed to make him chuckle."

Sakura blushed slightly and rolled her eyes, "How's he doing?"

"He's stable, but we have to keep him in the hospital for a couple days. A week to be more pacific."

Sakura nodded, un tangling herself from Sasuke causing him to growl slightly not wanting her to move. Sakura giggled slightly standing up, she let out a yawn and stretched.

"Darling, get to bed." Tsunode laughed patting Sakura's head. Said girl nodded, and grabbed Sasuke's hand pulling him up she hugged Tsunode with her free arm and waved as she walked out the door. Sasuke on her trail.

* * *

><p><strong>10:00am<strong>

Sakura's eyes slowly opened. Warmth shrouded her body. She let out a happy sigh, her ears picking up a slight chuckle.

"Way to kill a mood." Sakura groaned moving her head up to look at the chuckling vampire.

"Sorry love," he smirked, "I'll make it up to you."

Sakura smiled and sat up hearing the Uchiha groan. The pinkette giggled, "Now now Sasuke. You've got to be good today."

Sasuke rested his head on Sakura's shoulder. Nodding and kissing her cheek, the male stood up and grabbed her hand pulling her off the bed and bringing her downstairs. Sakura raised an eyebrow and let herself be pulled, her nose catching a whiff of something good.

"Did you.. cook?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Sasuke chuckled.

"When?"

"A couple minutes before you got up."

Sakura smiled looking at the table in front of her, there was bacon, eggs, fruit, you name it.

A couple minutes passed, they spilled the dishes into the dishwasher. Sakura looked around, Sasuke placed his hands around her waist pulling her into his shirtless chest. Sakura blushed slightly her hands resting on his firm, strong biceps. Sasuke smirked, watching her face grow a deep red.

"Sakura," Sasuke said smirking alittle more, "I was thinking and I was wondering if you wanted to take the dobe & everyone to my house along a beach for your birthday."

Sakura looked at him, her eyes wide.

"U-Unless, you don't wanna because of yo-"

Sakura placed a finger over his lips and smiles, "That sounds nice, it would be good to relax for a change."

Sasuke smiled, "You might wanna pack, we'll be staying for 2 nights."

Sakura kissed the tip of his nose and smiled, "I'll get right on that."

Sasuke reluctantly let go, taking her hand and leading her back upstairs. Sakura walked into her room leaning over to the side and picked up her small red luggage bag. She threw it on her bed, opened it and started throwing pajamas, clothes, and hygiene product. Sakura rummaged through her closet she groaned and rubbed the back of her head. Sasuke peeked in, "What cha looking for?".

Sakura blushed, her face suddenly lit up as she ran to the corner of her closet and picked up something red and squished it up in a ball and ran past Sasuke shoving it into the bottom on the luggage she grabbed a towel and threw it in. She closed it and sighed zipping it up.

"Sa-ku-ra. You didn't answer my question." Sasuke smirked.

"I-Its nothing!" Sakura blushed harder.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. His voice soft and huskie, "Sa-Ku-Ra, answer me."

"I-It's my bathing suit. Okay?" Her blushed grew darker.

Sasuke snickered and kissed her neck, "Come on love, everyone's waiting."

Sakura nodded and reached over to grab her bag, but Sasuke's beat her to it. Sakura grinned and skipped off pulling Sasuke with her, once they got to his car they threw her bag in the back and drove off towards his summer house.

* * *

><p><strong>OMMMMMG , IM SOOO SORRY! Writers bloccck! <strong>

**I hope you liked it though! I'm actually proud on this and I'll make it up to you! I'll update as fast as possible. **

**R&R ;D **

**~Loooove , COOKIE-CHAN ! **


	4. Chapter 4

"talking"

"_thinking" _

_Sakura conversing with her inner_ (see no quotations)

**inner**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO .

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE STORY, .. besides the plot line.

**IMPORTANT: **know how I said Hinata is a vamp? Well, I'm changing that, she is now a witch! ;D

SOULMATE

_Chapter Four_

I will find you my darling

& the moment that I do, I'll hold you close.

- The Little Mermaid

_ Previously; _

_"Sa-ku-ra. You didn't answer my question." Sasuke smirked._

_"I-Its nothing!" Sakura blushed harder._

_Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. His voice soft and huskie, "Sa-Ku-Ra, answer me."_

_"I-It's my bathing suit. Okay?" Her blushed grew darker._

_Sasuke snickered and kissed her neck, "Come on love, everyone's waiting."_

_Sakura nodded and reached over to grab her bag, but Sasuke's beat her to it. Sakura grinned and skipped off pulling Sasuke with her, once they got to his car they threw her bag in the back and drove off towards his summer house._

"Sasuke.."

"Hm?"

"Don't we have to get the others?"

"No, they're already there."

"Why?"

Sasuke snickered, "Because, I bribed them to go there so we can throw you a party."

"But, what if I said no?" Sakura blinked.

"I convinced them to stay there even if you said no. I wanted you to myself." Sasuke chuckled taking a left turn.

Sakura blinked, "How on earth did you convince Ino?"

"It was really hard, I'll tell you that much." Sasuke sighed, "The most begging I've done in my whole life."

Sakura gapped, "You _bagged?" _

Sasuke snickered and pulled into a drive way. He popped the truck and got out of the car, taking Sakura's things. Sakura got out of the door closing it behind her, she faced the house.. er, mansion and smiled. It was pretty, had a nice pathway to the deck and door, pretty multi-coloured flowers arranged. Sakura grinned and face Sasuke, he chuckled and grabbed her hand leading her up the stairs to the door.

"After we're done unpacking, we're gonna meet up with everyone at the beach."

Sakura nodded and followed Sasuke up the stairs to their room, they unpacked and Sakura grabbed her bathing suit and a baggy long sleeved dress shirt, and baby blue denim short shorts and ran into the bath room

**Sakura's POV. **

I quickly changed and stepped out my eyes came face to face with a hard pale chest being framed by a lose black dress shirt being buttoned up. I blinked and raised an eyebrow .

**THE HELL! HOW DARE YOU COVER UP HIS BEAUTIFUL MUSCLES! **

_Shuttup inner. _

**Shut up? SHUT UP! HO- **

I blocked my inner self out before I could hear her damn ranting, I'm so glad I learned how to do that recently. I must have been spacing out staring at Sasuke's chest for awhile now because he was snapping his fingers in front of my face, and smirking. I felt my face heat up, "Damn you.."

Sasuke chuckled and took my hand leading me towards the backdoor, I stumbled a bit catching my footing and following in sync with his pace, he let out a soft chuckle. He slung the door opening blinding me with light for a spilt second, I blinked adjusting to the light. He lead me off the deck and onto the sand. The water was a brilliant blue, the sky complementing it with the exactly same blue the fluffy clouds making it even more beautiful.

"SAKURA!" a flash of blonde screamed, & the next thing I knew I was on the ground under my best friend, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Thanks, now can you get off me? Your heavy!" I groaned.

"Forehead! Your so mean!"

"I'm not mean! I just tell the truth."

Ino groaned, and stood up crossing her arms. I sighed in relief, Ino shoot me a quick glare before turning away mumbling about something. I giggled standing up and almost falling, thankfully Sasuke caught me. His smirk plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes slipping my hand into his. Sasuke leaned his head down slightly kissing my forehead, he kept his lips there for a while. I couldn't help but smile.

"Sakura-Chan! Sasuke-Teme! GET A ROOM!"

Sasuke growled slightly and smirked at the blonde, "I have no problem with that."

_What did he just say? _My face heated up, Sasuke pulled me closer to him. My head on his chest, my hands resting on his strong, hard biceps.

"OH HELL NO UCHIHA! YOU AREN'T DOING ANYTHING TO MY PRESIOUS SAKURA!" Ino yelled glaring my handsome prince.

"G-Guys, I think we s-should drop this. Sakura looks like she might die." A soft voice spoke up, oh Hinata- How much I love you. My face was probably turning about 1000 different shades of red, and finally returning back to normal. I sighed yet again.

"Birthday Girl! Let's go for a swim!" Yelled Tenten, running out of the house, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of Sasuke's grasp. Much to his dismay. I was literally being dragged towards a little washroom full of stalls, Ino and Hinata chasing after us.

"The hell?" Was Neji's interoperation of it all. Tenten pulled me into the washroom as Ino blocked my only means of escape, only if I had a spoon I could slowly dig my way out of the brick walls and stalls. "Sakura, take off your adorable outfit so we can go take a swim." Ino sighed breaking my train of thought. Maybe a spoon wouldn't work.. I sighed in defeat stomping into a stall and taking off my shorts and white blouse, stepping out of the stall Hinata took my clothes and snapped her finger they disappeared. "No worries Sakura-Chan, there i-in S-Sasuke-San's hands."

I felt my face heat up, Tenten whistled "Damn, your hot."

I looked over at her, her light Pink bikini fit her frame perfectly showing how her long legs and slim torso. Ino rested her elbow on Tenten's shoulder, "Duh." I glanced at Ino, like Tenten Ino's bikini showed off her legs and slim figure but showed more skin. "Can we go swimming n-now? Please."

"Yeah, let's go Hina-Chan!" I said grabbing her hand and running out of the washroom, unlike all of us, Hinata wore a black two piece with bikini bottoms and a thin strapped top that ended just before her bellybutton. Hinata blinked, following me, like she had a choice.

"Forehead! WAIT UP!"

You can always count on Ino to bring unwanted attention, my eyes wandered from place to place seeing all the males giving us inappropriate looks. I glanced back at Ino grinning then running into a something hard, I stumbled back Hinata slipped her hand from my grip and held my shoulders catching my balance. My hand came up rubbing my forehead , my left eye opened slightly. "I'm sorry."

A deep chuckle caught me off guard, I moved my hand and opened my eyes fully and looked at the man in front of me, he had white hair that hang loosely down his face, he had shark like teeth his grin somewhat reminding me of Naruto. His pale skin and contrasted with his Purple eyes.

"I should be the one apologising for hurting a pretty girl like yourself." He grinned once more placing a hand on top on my head.

I blinked, "A-"

"Get your hands off her demon." A deep velvet voice cut me off hitting the shark-guy's hand away and wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"Awe Sasuke! That's no way to treat a friend!"

"Shut up Suigetsu."

I blinked once more, "You know him?"

Both onyx and purple eyes turned to me, "The demon your referring to as 'Shark-Guy' is an _old_ friend."

"Suigetsu the water demon at your service pretty lady!"

Sasuke growled, I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Suigetsu, "Sakura."

Sasuke reluctantly let go of me, slipping his hand into mine. Suigetsu opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by an annoying squeal. I cringed at the noise hearing my 3 friends behind me groan and step closer to me. Sasuke looked at me and smirk.

"_SASSSSUKKKEEEE-KUUUUUUN!" _

Sasuke's face turned from amused at my reaction to an ice cold block. Whatever made that noise was something I honestly didn't want to deal with on _MY _birthday. My Vampire's face slowly turned to the direction of the noise, I looked back at Ino. Who looked like she was ready to kill. I raised and eyebrow at her now widened eyes. I blinked in confusion and turned my had coming face to face with one of the most beautiful faces I've ever seen in my life, her long red hair flowing down perfectly framing her face. Her angry red eyes ma- wait angry? I raised an eyebrow.

"Who are _you_?" Her voice rang in my ears, it was kind of unpleasant. Her voice killed her looks I'd rather die than hear her voice again. I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off, "Some whore? That MY Sasuke-Kun picked up from one of those street corners? Or some lame excuse for entrainment that he picked up from the circus? I mean come on, who dyes their hair pink?" My eye twitched, I opened my mouth to speak but low mumbles came from behind me, Ino was being held by Shika who was covering her mouth muffling her inappropriate language. "Are you even listening?" I faced the red-head again. "Are you mute or something? Or just to stupid to ta-"

I cut her off, "Jee, are you done yet? I haven't heard someone talk so much in my life, you put Naruto & Ino to shame, and that says something."

"HEY!" Both Naruto and Ino protested.

I continued, "And to answer your question I'm not a whore thank you very much, and if I was we would already know each other would we not? I'm not entertainment either, also my hair is naturally pink. I'm not mute your just to annoying to know when to shut up, which is bad for everyone cause you annoying voice and obnoxious attitude take away from you're pretty face. Maybe you should learn how to be nicer in first impressions, as they say 'treat others how you wanna be treated' and to dumb it down for you if you're gonna act like a complete _bitch _than I defiantly won't hold back on being a total _bitch _to you. And to top it all off, Sasuke is _not _an item to be owned. He is a living organism who has rights."

Honestly, I think I haven't talk so much in my life.. Unless, school counts from speeches and so on and so forth but really. I would die if I talked that much on a daily bases, most likely from lack of oxygen. Correction. Defiantly from lack of oxygen. Sasuke smirked at my reply, as the red head in front of me was gapping like a fish, my face was straight showing no emotion what so ever. "Closes you're mouth, you'll catch flies."

That sure snapped her out of her trans. He face turned angry as she glared at me, I paid no attention to her. I looked past her and at Mr. Shark-Dude, who was currently on the floor laughing. Putting the meaning to the acronym 'ROFL'.

"Karin, you just got TOLD." Suigetsu laughed between breaths.

I looked up at Sasuke, and lazily pointed to Suigetsu. "Is he alright?"

His amused smirk turned to me, "He'll live."

Sasuke kissed my forehead and pulled me to the water, I blinked. "Damn sirens."

I stopped causing Sasuke to stop and look at me, he raised an eyebrow. I looked back at Ino who was currently glaring at Karin? I think that's her name? "Wait, sirens as in Greek mythologies?" I asked my curiosity getting the best of me, "The half human half bird type things that attracted the opposite sex with their voice and leads them to their death? But totally annoys the same sex?"

Ino gave a curt nodded and stuck her tongue out at Karin before grabbing Hinata and Tenten and dragging them into the water. Sasuke chuckled quietly than pulled me again, I turned and face him. I also apparently failed to notice that his rock hard, beautiful, gorgeous, and don't forget yummy body only had a pair of board shorts. I blushed slightly. He smirked yet again and pulled me in the water, he reminded me like one of those life guards. You know! From those movies! Those ones who look incredibly good running along the beach, _in slow motion_. ANYWAY! He pulled me close to him, the water coming up to just below my chest. He kissed me dunking us under water. I also failed to notice that Karin watched, her face in absolute horror.

Sasuke laid on the chair, his elbow on the armrest and hit head in his hand. His dark sunglasses covered his eyes. I sat on the chair beside him, I was facing him. My legs crossed, his shirt around my torso with my elbow on my knee, and my cheek resting on my fist. If you were stupid, you'd think he's asleep. Which, make me stupid. "You know, staring it rude."

"Do you enjoy me watching you?" I asked, acting like I knew he was awake the whole time and didn't scare they living daylights out of me when he spoke.

He angled his head so he looked over his glasses, "What if I do?" he was silent for a moment, "Why you staring at me anyway?"

"You look hot like that darlin'" I smirked, "And I'm staring at you because I'm waiting for you to _sparkle_."

"This isn't Twilight, Sakura."

"Bite me." I said teasingly. The next this I knew Sasuke's mouth was by my ear, he hands on either side of my hips and hit torso leaning over his, and my armrest.

"Don't tempt me love." He whispered and kissed the side of my neck. I blushed slightly, he pulled away leaning back in his chair this time facing me, in the exact same position. He smirked, I giggled and let my hand drop to his arm rest, I leaned forwards and kissed him. I pulled back standing up and smirking and walking away to go build a sand castle with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata who were being watched by there over protective boyfriends. I felt Sasuke's eye linger on my retreating form, his smirk plastered on his perfect face.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, r&r ! ;D

Love the one and only,

~Cookie


	5. Chapter 5

"talking"

"_thinking" _

_Sakura conversing with her inner_ (see no quotations)

**inner**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO .

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE STORY, .. besides the plot line.

**IMPORTANT: **know how I said Hinata is a vamp? Well, I'm changing that, she is now a witch! ;D

Hairclips:

. /_A67L3cQ0jug/TNxzy4-NE7I/AAAAAAAABew/NDg86XGWSCU/s1600/emerald%2Band%2Bclear%2Brhinestones%2Bvintage%2Bjellyfish%

items/show/13787-edwardian-fancy-diamond-hair-clip

SOULMATE

_Chapter Five_

So this is love,

So this is what makes life divine.

- Cinderella

_Previously; _

_ "Don't tempt me love." He whispered and kissed the side of my neck. I blushed slightly, he pulled away leaning back in his chair this time facing me, in the exact same position. He smirked, I giggled and let my hand drop to his arm rest, I leaned forwards and kissed him. I pulled back standing up and smirking and walking away to go build a sand castle with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata who were being watched by there over protective boyfriends. I felt Sasuke's eye linger on my retreating form, his smirk plastered on his perfect face._

_**Sakura's POV.**_

I sat down beside Hinata, giving her a warm smile. She looked at me and smiled back. Ino looked up from her bucket of sand she faced me. "Finally! Guess what darlin' we got you something!" Ino said happily. I smiled softly, and tilted my head. "You didn't have too."

"Oh but Sakura-Chan, we did." Tenten said lifting a finger and winking.

Hinata giggled, "We all pitched in to get you it."

Ino grinned like a mad-women and handed a small pink box to me, I took it and raised my eyebrow at it. I looked at my 3 friends, their faces excited. Practically bagging me to open it. I sighed giving in. I opened it, I covered my mouth and my eyes went wide. There were the two most beautiful hair pieces I have ever seen. Ino squealed slightly, Tenten grinned, and Hinata smiled softly. The first hair piece was casual, it was a bright emerald oval that matched my eyes. The gold backing of it completed the look. The second one was a lot more formal, it was 5 emeralds shaped of the top of a flower, a white diamond placed in the center. It had a couple of diamonds hanging off into 3 strands.

"There.. beautiful." I murmured under my hand.

Ino grinned, "We're glad you like it."

I shook my head, "I love them."

Hinata giggled and tackled me into a hug, soon Tenten and Ino joined, unfortunately Ino broke the sand castle. Tenten gasped in pure horror, "INO!"

Ino pushed herself off of me and realized she was sitting on the sand castle, "IT'S NOT MY FALUT!"

"NOT YOURE FAULT? HOW IS THIS NOT YOUR FAULT?!"

Hinata and I looked at each other than both broke out in laughter. Ino and Tenten stopped there arguing and looked at us. In unison they both rolled their eyes and pouted. I shook my head and ran a finger through my hair placing my present in my lap. Hinata snapped her fingers and the box disappeared. I looked at her confused, "It's in your room." She smiled softly. I nodded and smiled back facing the arguing brunette and blonde. I rolled my eyes and dipped my hand in the water beside me splashing both females. They both squeaked and glared at me, looking at me with murderess eyes. I instantly shot up and ran laughing. The two followed me ready to tackle me. Hinata rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers a big wave coming and splashing the two. I dropped, bursting into tear clenching my sides dying of laughter. The mermaid and fairy stood there glaring at Hinata and I.

"Oh dear lord! That was good, some on please remind me that Hinata is getting a big surprise if we survive this." I managed to say in between laughs, I whipped a tear away. Suddenly, I was splashed with cold water. I looked down my body was covered in water, including Sasuke's shirt. I looked up at Tenten who was smirking as Ino and Hinata were in a mist of a water fight. I smirked back and stood up tackling her into a hug as we both feel into the water, Tenten yelped as we hit the water. I rolled off her laughing my hardest, I haven't laughed like that in a long, _long_, time. Ino looked at me, her eyes softening, and then widening again feeling cold liquid hit her she face Hinata, "HEY! I was distracted!"

"Sucks." Hinata smiled shrugging.

Tenten and I looked at one another nodding, we stood up and jumped on Hinata and Ino making us all fall into the water once more. We all broke out in laughter. This has got to be the best day, _ever._ I sat up and looked over at the smirking males of the group. I rolled my eyes and looked at the females on either side of me and whispered an evil plan to them. They all agreed and we stood up, bursting into fits of laughter as we approached our boyfriends, who were looking questionably. Hinata smiled innocently at Naruto, grabbing his hand and pulling him off his comfortable chair. Ino looked at Shikamaru and winked, said boy looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Ino, well.. being Ino lift her index finger signalling him to come here. Shikamaru sighed and got up following her. Tenten skipped over to an amusing looking Neji, she grinned kissing his forehead and grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the others. I giggled, turning my head towards Sasuke. He smirked, I rolled my eyes once more and stood in front of him I bent over slightly. "Coming?"

He smirked and sat up his lips by my ear, "I know what you're planning."

I blushed slightly grinning and shook my head grabbing his hand and pulling him off his chair. I heard his deep chuckle and smiled softly. I dragged him over to the water looking at the girls and laughing slightly. They shot me a look, which made me laugh a little harder.

"You really suck at this." Sasuke whispered kissing my cheek.

I sighed, "I know."

Hinata smiled at the sight, and looked at Naruto grabbing his hand again and cuddling into his arm. Tenten groaned and pushed Neji into the water laughing, which was cut short. Neji managed to grab her and bring her down with him. Ino burst in fits of laughter splashing Shikamaru then running, Shikamaru on her tail. Naruto looked at Hinata suspiciously, she grinned soon a big wave came soaking them both. I laughed, Naruto shook his head getting the water out of his hair than kissed Hinata. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. I looked at him, he smirked and the next thing I knew. We were in the water.

I grinned at the girls conversation they were having sitting in front of me, I laid down on the chair on my side facing them. I cuddled into Sasuke's white blouse even more. My eyes wondered to the perfectly blue water, my eyes landed on Sasuke. He was wet, he shook his head water coming off I felt my face heat up, he stared back at me, a smirk made it's way across his perfect features. I rolled my eyes looking back at the group of girls.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here boys?"

I jumped sitting up and whipping my head around, seeing a group of four boys.

"Ah, it seems you scared on Ryu." One laughed.

Ryu, I presume grinned, "I'm sorry, cherry. My friends and I were wondering if you guys would like to play volleyball with us.. Don't worry well go easy on you."

I twitched slightly opening my mouth to reply but was rudely cut off, "Easy on us? Just because were females? Oh darling you don't know what you've gotten yourself into."

I rolled my eyes at Ino. She looked at me for a second then looking back at the group of boys.

"I'll take it you'll play?"

"No shit Sherlock.." Tenten grinned grabbing a hand and dragging a surprised Hinata.

Ryu chuckled letting his eyes linger on me, I felt my body stiffen.

"Lets go forehead!" Ino yelled grabbing my arms and pulling me away. I yelped in surprise.

Why do I have a feeling this is going to get ugly?

**SORRY FOR THE SHOOORT CHAPTER GUYS, major writer block here man~ intense shiznits. **

**I wanted to apologise for not updating quickly.. everything has just gone KABLUEY in my head. **

**~Cookie**

**P.S. FEELING GUILTY D: **

**P.P.S. r&r if you'd like.**


End file.
